Bell Work
by Basse Cerise
Summary: Chapter One: Meltdown. -"Nice to meet you, Amu. I'm Ikuto." - This is just a series of chapters based on my bell work. Written because I can and want to, and my bell works are pretty fun, I think. I'm gonna try to update commonly. Thanks for reading! Some chapters may be Romance genre, but I can't write Romance so I'm gonna try to stay away from that subject for the time being.


**Bell Work**

I have no idea where this thought came from… but now I'm typing it so there's no going back, I guess. Enjoy!

_**This is a series of random drabbles based off of Bell Work from school, just because I can type this and I feel like it. So… yeah. There's my reason. Sorry, I might be focusing more on this than my other Fanfiction… I just really wanna do this.**_

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any shape, way, or form. I wish I did though…**** ; - ;**

Oh, and I like feedback, so… please give me feedback, I guess? Thanks.

**XXX**

**Meltdown**

_(Ikuto's point of view)_

I stood in front of a narrow house the color of a sort of fainted daffodil. It was a pale yellow, but visibly I could tell it had been bright in the past. The grass of the front yard was the color of raw emeralds and was neatly cut, the sweet scent hanging in the air. A tire swing that was faded around the edges hung from a rope swung around a tree neatly, and it moved every now and then from a soft breeze that I was sure was there, even though I couldn't feel it. The window panes of the house, one on each side of the cherry wood door, were freshly polished and I could see through them clearly even from the distance I was standing where I was somewhat blocked from the newly painted white picket fence surrounding the scene. A little flowerbed filled with Forget-Me-Nots and a wide variety of roses was on the right side of the door, and a few petals were scattered around the yard with a pretty view of their surfaces covered in dew. The whole house seemed to be such a friendly place I was surprised a dancing rainbow didn't come from inside.

Looking down, I realized once more that I wasn't really standing; more like just _being_ there.

Passing through the closed picket fence, I shuddered; I still wasn't used to such things, passing through objects. It would always be a foreign feeling to me, I supposed.

Moving towards the door was easy as could be, but when the time came to go up the porch stairs I was more challenged. Focusing and 'clenching' my fists (it was hard to do at the time, considering I couldn't touch anything and my fingers were probably poking through my palms), I eventually managed to move up the cement stairway and up to the front door. Taking a deep breath (okay, not a breath, but moving my chest heavily and having a moment of thought, considering my actions), I stepping inside the humble abode.

I little girl with blonde hair and spiral pigtails was conked out on the couch. She was very pale and somewhat see-through, but I didn't pay attention to that. She was young, anyway. She must have been ill. I brushed off the thought and moved up the carpeted stairway with slight difficulty and found myself in a long red-carpeted hallway with five doors facing me. Peering around (a bit nosily, I'll admit), I eventually found the door that I was looking for; a pale sort of rosette pink with a white sign with picturesque cursive letters hanging from a polished brass chain. The sign read Amu, and there was a little yellow duck with big black eyes carved from wood hanging below the sign.

I took a deep breath (once more, not an actual breath) and treaded carefully into the room. What I would guess was plush (I couldn't feel it after all) pink carpet greeted me and pink walls with yellow dots were surrounding me. I saw a little body on top of some pink covers and a smooth quilted duvet, clutching a green and yellow dotted white pillow to its chest.

Looking closer, I observed that the little body was a girl of about fourteen. She had bubblegum pink hair and sunset-honey eyes glued to the white paneled ceiling above the both of us. Her skin was light and pale, as though it had never met the sun or she only went out when it was dark. She was pretty (very much so), but that wasn't my reason for being there.

Suddenly, she sat up and her honey eyes stared daggers into me. Could she really see me? Was this true?

"Hello?" I asked quietly, raising a hand to the back of my head and attempting to rub my head - only to have it pass right through. I needed to get used to the whole 'not being able to touch' thing…

"Who are you?" She asked softly. Her eyes seemed to quiet down after she saw my hand pass through. She was strange, but I supposed she was used to such things.

She was, after all, Hinamori Amu, the girl who could see ghosts. And as far as I knew, I was Tsukiyomi Ikuto - newly transferred being to such which said girl could see.

"I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet you, Amu."

**XXX**

**So... yeah. That was my first Bell Work drabble-chapter! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
